dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Exciting Adventures of Super Bird
The Exciting Adventures of Super Bird is a Danny Phantom storybook featuring canon character Large Purple Bird as Super Bird. It also featured special appearances of characters from Danny Phantom. The Origins of Super Bird A father reads a story to his kids about Super Bird's origins. Large Purple Bird's mom made him a superhero costume for Halloween. He demonstrates his super powers, such as the ability to fly (his "super flying"), X-ray vision, super strength, super breath, and even super hearing and super smell! Also appearing in this story are Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, Valerie Gray, Dash Baxter, Paulina, Kwan, and Star. Super Bird and the Speeding Snowboard Super Bird tries to save Star from snowboarding down a steep hill. Star appears to be on a collision course with a bunch of trees. He attempts to do so by using a makeshift stop sign, building a big wall out of snow, and hanging on a tree branch to catch Star as she goes by. Ultimately, the girl notices the trees and slows down herself. Super Bird and the Three Bears At Casper High, Large Purple Bird sees the school play of "Goldilocks & The Three Bears," with Sam Manson in the lead role of Goldilocks. But when the three bears enter, portrayed by Danny Fenton, Dash Baxter and Jack Fenton, Large Purple Bird becomes his superhero alter-ego, mistaking the actors for real bears thinking Sam is in danger, and delivers the "bears" to the Amity Park Zoo and ruins the play, all because he didn't understand that a play is "just pretend". Super Bird Meets Hot Fudge Monster: A Short but Sweet Story Super Bird's old archnemesis Hot-Fudge Monster has returned to Amity Park to wreak havoc by dumping gallons of hot fudge all over everything in its path, hoping to cover the city in one big gooey mess. After changing into his costume in the telephone booth, Super Bird arrives on the scene and notices that Hot-Fudge Monster is about to pour the goop onto a schoolyard full of little children. Luckily, Super Bird buys the kids ice cream from a nearby vendor, and the kids use the hot fudge as a topping. Super Grover once again saves the day, until the vending lady tells him that he owes her $74.50 for all the ice cream and realizes that he left his wallet back at home. I Felt Like a 98oz. Weakling, says Paulina In this one-page comic-advertisement parodying the old Charles Atlas comic ads, Paulina tells the reader that every time she goes to the beach, she gets sand kicked in her face by a bully. When she goes home, she looks for a "Dash Hercules" ad that is in one of her Super Bird comic books. The ad states that if she wants to get much bigger and stronger, she can build up her muscles by taking the exercise course. Paulina, on the other end, would rather go outside and play football. When she returns to the beach, she gets sand kicked in her face again. But this time, she confronts the bully and tells him to stop doing it, to which he apologizes, unaware of what he had done before. In the closing statement, the reader is told that if a bully tries to kick in their faces, just tell that person it makes you mad and that you don't like it. Super Bird and the Hole Story or Gone Fishing The final story has Large Purple Bird and his friends Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Jack Fenton, and Maddie Fenton fishing together on the river. But when the boat starts springing leaks, Large Purple Bird can't find a telephone booth to change into his Super Bird outfit, and the others are oblivious to this incident, so he must try to stop the leaks by plugging them himself. But then he catches an arapaima, which pulls him underwater. There, he finds a discarded telephone booth at the bottom of a river, become Super Bird, and saves the boat by carrying it in mid-air. The book then closes with a warning from Super Bird that the young readers should not attempt the stunts that Super Bird has done, including flying. Adaptations The book was produced in storybook video format on "Five Danny Phantom Stories" with Jim Ward voicing Large Purple Bird, Julie Kavner voicing his mother, and Tom Kane voicing the announcer. Grey Delisle, Rickey D'Shon Collins, Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Kath Soucie, and Tara Strong voice their respective "Danny Phantom" characters, and Jason Marsden voices Dash, due to the absence of his actor Scott Bullock in the video. The "Hot-Fudge Man" and "98oz. Weakling" stories weren't included in the video. Category:Storybooks Category:Fishbird's articles